A long term evolution (LTE) system supports time division duplex (TDD), that is, an uplink (UL) and a downlink (DL) use different time slots on the same frequency. The LTE TDD system can semi-statically configure uplink-downlink configuration according to a traffic type, so as to satisfy different uplink-downlink asymmetric traffic demands. In the LTE TDD system, the adopted uplink-downlink configuration is configured semi-statically, and cannot be changed dynamically, which leads to a mismatch between a current uplink-downlink configuration and an instantaneous uplink-downlink traffic amount, and thus resources cannot be effectively used, which is particularly serious for a cell with less number of users.
In order to solve the above problem, a concept of dynamic TDD subframe configuration has been introduced, that is, some flexible subframes are configured in a radio frame, where each flexible subframe can be dynamically configured to be an uplink subframe or a downlink subframe.
In the prior art, however, a user equipment cannot acquire features of the flexible subframes in the scenario of the dynamic TDD subframe configuration and, thus, cannot subsequently perform data interaction with the base station according to the features.